Arranged Love
by RikkuAngelSnowStar
Summary: They were both living their own lives. Their parents wanted them to get married. One of them doesn't want to get married and the other is just now finding love. In the end will it turn out good or bad? Sess
1. Before the Storm

**Author's Notes: **Well this is my first story on here and I hope that you guys like it. Right now I am suppose to be studying for I think 2 finials and a test but then again I do things on the last minute, but I sure hope I pass. About this story that you are about to read, at first I was going to put it as a 'One shot' thing but then thought against it. I guess the only reason why I decided to place this up was to see what you guys think. Well, enough of my ramblings I hope you like my story and please review. Oh and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Title:** Arranged Love 

**Summary: They were content with their own lives. Their parents thought that it would be a good idea for the both of them to get married. One of them doesn't want to get married and the other is just finding love. Will the outcome be good or bad? (Sess&Kag)**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything! (sad face)

**Chapter one:** Before the storm 

An 18-year-old girl smiled brightly as she saw her two friends walking towards her. She was wearing a jeans skirt that came up to her mid-thigh, showing off her long slender legs and a white tank-top that hugged all of her curves. Her long raven colored hair was held into a high ponytail. She got up from her seat and ran to her female friend, enveloping her into a bear hug.

"Sango! I am so happy to see you!" Kagome said happily as she continued to hug her friend. Sango laughed and hugged Kagome back, even tighter. "So am I Kagome" Sango whispered. She was wearing a red tank top with spaghetti straps and black Levi's' jeans. She had her long brown hair in a low ponytail at the nap of her neck. Their moment was ruined when someone placed their hand on their asses.

"**HENTAI!**" they yelled and slapped the culprit.

Rubbing both of his cheeks, the male teenager smiled at the two raging females nervously. "Ladies I assure you that my actions were pure. I was only trying to get the lint off" he explained as he rubbed the back of his head. Both girls sighed and shook their heads.

"Miroku, you are such a pervert!" Sango exclaimed as she hit him over the head. Miroku was wearing a baggy black shirt that had the words 'kiss me I'm yours' on the front in white letters, and baggy blue jeans. His hair was in a rat tail, his usual hairstyle.

"I couldn't help myself," he said laughing a little.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we go shopping now; daddy wants me back home early for a meeting." Kagome said as she looked around to see which store she wanted to go in.

"Oh well in that case, we should get going then" Sango said and went into the first store that sole the best clothing, with her two friends in tow.

**-O.O Batman? -O.O**

A man at the age of 24 sat in his chair in his office reading some documents for his meeting in a couple of minutes. He was wearing a black expensive suit with a black dress shirt underneath and his long silver hair was out. His golden eyes weren't really focusing on what he was reading he was too caught up in the conversation with his father an hour ago.

_:Flashback to the Conversation:_

_Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair, typing on his computer. He was about to type the last part to the document, when his phone rang. Growling slightly for being interrupted, Sesshoumaru picked up the phone. 'This better be good' he thought as he answered._

"_Hello"_

"_Sesshoumaru, my son!" An older voice spoke into the phone excitedly._

"_Father" Sesshoumaru sighed. Sometimes his father can be a little 'TO' happy for his taste. It is either the old age getting to him or it might be Inuyasha's mother that is making him that way. "What is it that you want?"_

"_I was wondering if you would accompany Izayoi and me to a get together that is going to be held at the Higurashi's house" InuTaisho replied as he waited for his eldest son's answer. _

"_Do I have a choice?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_Not really. But there is a surprise for you there" InuTaisho said sounding misterious._

_Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the mention of this. "Is that so? What is this so called surprise?" he asked. He hated surprises; he liked to know what was going on so he could be in controlled if necessary. _

"_What is the point of telling you if it is a surprise? Be at their house at 7:30 sharp." InuTaisho said excitedly and hung up the phone before his son could give an answer. Sesshoumaru signed and hung up the phone. Sometimes he couldn't understand how his father thinks, but he guessed that's what made him….him. As long as Inuyasha doesn't piss him off, he wouldn't have a problem. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 3:00 and began typing on his computer again trying to get the document done so he could have it ready for a meeting he was about to go to in a hour. _

'_I wonder what father has under his sleeves.' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he finished the document and printed it off, reviewing it for mistakes. _

_:End of Flashback:_

He sighed, when he heard his secretary call and told him that it was time for his meeting. 'Joy. I get to sit in room with a bunch of assholes' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically as he collected all of his papers and walked out of his office, heading towards the meeting room. Sometimes he really hated his job.

:6:55pm:

A silver Mercedes pulled up into the drive-way of a big house that looked to be at least 4 to 5 stories high. The driver exited out of the car and walked to the trunk, only to pull out about 15 bags of clothes. 'I sure wish Miroku or Sango was here to help me with the bags' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs and opened the door.

'Well time to get ready for the meeting' Kagome thought as she went up to her room, stopping to tell her mother and father, who was in the kitchen getting ready for the guests, that she was home and was about to get ready. Opening her door, Kagome put her bags down next to the wall and went into her connecting bathroom. Slipping out of her clothes she hopped into the shower, taking a 15 minute shower. When she came out she wrapped herself in her big fluffy pink towel and walked out to her room. 'What am I going to wear?' she thought as she bit her tongue. After 5 minutes of deciding she chose a white and black striped shirt and gray dress pants. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost 5:30.

'Damn it' Kagome thought to herself as she quickly got dressed and put her hair in a tight bun, with some of her hair falling at the side of her face. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror, Kagome walked out of her room and down the stairs, where she heard laughter coming from the living room area.

'Time to make an impression' Kagome thought as she put on her best smile and walked into the living room.

**O.O**

"So Blake, where is your daughter?" InuTaisho asked as he sipped on his wine. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants, and his silver hair tied at the nape of his neck. Even though it looked simple for this kind of occasion, didn't mean that he couldn't be relaxed. He had brought Inuyasha, who was sitting on the couch watching the big screen t.v in front of him. He was wearing a red button up top with an undershirt underneath and black dress pants. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make that boy stop wearing red! On to his wife, she was wearing a blue dress that came up to her legs that had slits coming at the sides all the way up to her inner thigh. It had spaghetti strings that showed off her small toned shoulders. Her black hair was out with curls and bounced whenever she moved. She was beautiful and she was all his.

Sesshoumaru was also on the couch with Inuyasha watching the television with a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants with a black tie. All three Inu's had their hair in a low ponytail. You might ask why all of them sort of looked alike and had their hair in the same hairstyle was because of his wife. She knew they would pick something 'not suitable' for this, so with a couple of arguments later and a big fight, Izayoi had won, as usual.

"Well knowing Kagome she should be coming down right about now" Blake said as he turned to the entrance of the living room, where Kagome came in with a smile on her face. Her smile dropped when she saw everyone was staring at her, smiling at her, or just ignored her.

"Hello" Kagome said as she walked up to InuTaisho and Izayoi and shook their hands.

Sesshoumaru was bored out his mind; it didn't help much that his brother picked a t.v show that didn't interest him at all. 'Why did I let father talk me into this?' Sesshoumaru thought as he heard his father ask where his friend's daughter was. She could have been ugly for all he knew. That's when he smelt something very sweet and turned to the entrance of the living room to see Kagome come though the door way with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. Never had he stared at a girl before, mostly they did all the staring and he would ignore them. He watched her greet and shake hands with his father and step-mother and stood up to greet her as well.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Sesshoumaru and the idiot over there is my half-brother Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru introduced pointing to the hanyou who was too engrossed with the t.v to even hear the insult that was directed to him. He shook her and realized that her hand was small compared to his larger ones; they were so soft like silk.

"It's nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru" Kagome said and smiled at him.

"Well since everyone is introduced I think it is time that we go to the dinning room." Blake said as he gestured for them to follow his wife, Jamie, who was wearing a black plain dress that went up to her knees and off the shoulder.

They sat at the table and waited for the servants to bring out the food. When they did, before they ate, Blake stood up and so did InuTaisho.

"Before you eat, I would like to tell you exactly why we are here tonight, InuTaisho" Blake turned to him and InuTaisho took over, looking at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to expect. Why was he looking at her with amusement and happiness in his eyes and he didn't even know her? Her fear and anxiousness radiated off of her in waves making Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha look at her.

'I never knew someone could give off so much emotion all at once' Sesshoumaru thought, amusingly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for the first time. 'Wow she is so pretty. She looks like Kikyou in a way, but softer and alive' Inuyasha thought as he admired her.

"We decided that it would make all of us proud, if Sesshoumaru and Kagome were to be wed in 2 weeks. Congratulations Kagome and Sesshoumaru" InuTaisho said raising his glass to the two shocked couple.

"**WHAT!"** Kagome and Sesshoumaru screamed at the same time.

"You are to be wed in 2 weeks, Kagome" Jamie said as she took a sip of her wine, and looked at her daughter's now angered expression.

"I can't get married! I'm only 18 for fuckings' sake. I don't even know Sesshoumaru and you want me to marry him? I don't think I can do that" Kagome shouted. She felt like her parents were sending her to hell on a first class ticket with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, watch your language. You can and you will marry with Sesshoumaru" Blake demanded.

"No I won't and you won't make me!" Kagome yelled and ran to her room, with tears in her eyes. Leaving her father in an angry state, her mother at the brink of tears and the Takahashi's looking at her empty seat with an amused expression.

Running up the stairs, to her room Kagome slam the door and flopped down on her bed and cried hard. How could they do this to her? Expecting her to marry someone that she just met was just stupid, sure people now a days get married by arrangement, but she never thought that her father would do that to her? For all they knew Sesshoumaru could have been a serial killer! While Kagome was on her bed crying, she didn't hear her door open and close. There was a shift on her bed and she looked up, with tear stained eyes, only to see golden ones looking back up at her with a worried expression.

**O.O**

**Okay well I hope you like it, because it took me FOREVER to get this chapter done. If there are any mistakes or anything, sorry cause I am on a new computer with a flat keyboard and it is hard to get use to. Okay here is some background information that I don't think I covered. I know that I didn't explain Kagome's room or stuff but I will later in the next chapter, Sesshoumaru might seem a little OOC but that's how he is in the first part. Um well I hope you like it and review big, cause during the break I am not going to be here and when I come back I would like to see SOMETHING. So please review. **

**Is that how you spell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents' name?**

**Thanks**


	2. Why me?

**Author's Note:** I don't really know what to say, but I am happy that some people liked my story enough to review and pick. Thank you for some that also gave me advice on my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Title: **Arranged Love

**Summary: **They were content with their own lives. Their parents thought that it would be a good idea for the both of them to get married. One of them doesn't want to get married and the other is the other is just finding love. Will the outcome be good or bad? (Sess&Kag)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

**Chapter two:** Why me?

There was a shift on her bed and she looked up, with tear stained eyes, only to see golden ones looking back at her, with a worried expression.

**O.O**

Everyone in the room, except for the Takahashi's was in total shock. Jamie was crying her eyes out, with her husband comforting her with an angry expression on his face. 'How dare she embarrass us in front of the Takahashi's like that!' he thought, staring at Kagome's empty chair.

"I am very sorry for my daughter's behavior. She will be punished for her outburst, I guarantee that" Blake said looking at them with a hard look.

'I really don't want to think about, what he is going to do to that girl' Inuyasha thought. The way that he was looking at them and the chair, he didn't know what was going to happen to Kagome.

"Now, now don't be too hard on the girl. We did after all tell her this on a short notice. It's our fault for her outburst." InuTaisho reasoned. Even though he had just met the girl, he found her quite interesting. What she said a few minutes ago, made her even more interesting. She would make a wonderful bride/mate for his son. Maybe he will change once they get married, maybe they will love each other in the end. There were a lot of maybes in his head that he hoped would come true.

"I'm never going to have grandchildren!" Jaime wailed with her head in her hands. Inuyasha, InuTaisho and Izayoi couldn't help but laugh at her outburst.

'Both mother and daughter are a like' InuTaisho thought amusingly.

Sesshoumaru's face held a little pink to them and he turned his head so that the rest of them would not see it. 'Damn woman is crazy' he thought as he looked at the staircase, Kagome ran up a few minutes ago. Her scent still remained and he took a deep breath. 'Maybe marring her would not be bad after all'

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you go and check up on Kagome?" Izayoi suggested. She thought it was really cute how her step son showed some interest in Kagome, even though he didn't show it. 'I like her and I bet the rest of them like her too' she thought as, Sesshoumaru faced her, with his face emotionless. He gave a nod and got out of his seat.

"Since you are going up there, her room is-" Blake was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's low growl.

"I know where her room is" he said and walked to the stairway. InuTaisho chuckled at his son's answer and Jamie scowled at Sesshoumaru's retreating form.

"How do you keep control over him?" Blake asked his face in a some what disgusted look.

"We don't" Izayoi replied and smiled at InuTaisho, lovingly.

'No wonder' Blake thought, rolling his eyes and was glad that his wife stopped her whining.

'Why is it that Sesshoumaru gets all the hot girls and I get stuck with Kikyou?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sulked in his chair and listened to his parents and Kagome's parents chat, forgetting what just happened in the past 20 minutes.

**O.O**

He followed her scent up two floors and down a hallway. It felt like all the hallways he had been through got longer and longer by the minute. 'I don't know how she got up these steps so fast!' Sesshoumaru complained. Going down the last long white colored hallway, Sesshoumaru stopped at a white door, where he heard soft crying. 'This is it' he thought. He opened the door and the smell of salt hit his nose big time.

Sesshoumaru opened and closed the door softly and sat on her bed, looking at her still form until she looked at him with a tear stained face.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" she said in watery voice. Kagome sat up on her bed and looked at Sesshoumaru intensively. He looked at her with a blank face, but his eyes gave off the worry he had for her.

"My step-mother wanted me to see if you were okay" Sesshoumaru replied and stood up from the bed, only to sit on her computer chair.

"Well that's nice, but could you please get out of my room" Kagome snapped folding her arms over her chest and looked the other way.

'I want to have peace, before I go to through this!' she thought as she tried to imagine what it would like to live with a-what she could already tell-perfectionist.

"We are to be wed, and you can't expect me to not have a conversation with you our whole marriage" Sesshoumaru reason. Did she really expect him to not talk to her while they where married? She had another thing coming, cause once she says the words 'I do' she belonged to him. She turned to look at him, her eyes blazing with anger. 'She looks cute angry' he thought but then shook it out of his head.

"I don't care! I don't care if we don't have a conversation for the rest of our lives! I don't even know you and THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW I AM SUPPOSE TO DEAL WITH THIS" Kagome yelled more to her parents then at him.

Sesshoumaru sat there, listening to every word she had to say. He didn't blame her, for how she felt towards this. But she had to remember that she was not the only one that is going through this.

Rubbing his temples, he sighed and got up from the chair, her eyes never leaving his form. He looked her in the eye and said.

"You are not the only one going through this, Kagome. It's not all about you, you know" with that he walked out of her room, without a second glance.

Kagome fell backwards onto her bed, with a 'thud' and cried. She hated to admit that he was right, but she knew that what they were doing to her was wrong and unfair. Pulling her pillow over her head she screamed out all of her frustration until there was nothing left and removed the pillow to look at her blue ceiling.

'Why me?' she asked herself as a single tear rolled down her face.

Exhaustion took over her quickly then she expected and Kagome closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

**O.O**

"I think that went well, don't you think?" InuTaisho said as he sipped his newly filled white wine. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, nice" he said as he looked at his glass of water. 'I am so bored!'

**O.O**

**Okay that's the end of Chapter two and I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**

**R.A.S.S **


	3. Spending Time With Sesshoumaru

**Author's Note: **Didn't really get that many reviews though, but I decided to put up another chapter just for the heck of it. Might not be another one for a long time cause there are finals I need to take.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Arranged Love**

**Chapter Three: Spending Quality Time With Sesshoumaru**

Kagome woke up with an aching feeling in her stomach. It felt empty and painful, but then she remembered that she didn't eat anything last night.

"What time is it?" she muttered to herself as she rolled over to her nightstand and groaned. It was about 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday! Sure it was summer but would it have killed her mind to not wake her up at such an early hour? 'Might as well get something to eat,' Kagome thought before climbing out of the bed and into her bathroom.

About 30 minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in her pink fuzzy towel. Opening her dresser Kagome put on her underwear, a white sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts, and tied her hair into a loose bun. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, where she was hit with the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. 'Mom must be trying to say she's sorry.' Kagome thought and rolled her eyes.

Whenever her mother would do something wrong to Kagome, she would feel sorry and fix a big breakfast to make it up to her. Kagome was used to it because her mother was constantly doing something to piss her off, but still told her mother from time to time that there was no need for it but Jaime did it anyway.

"Good morning, sweetie." Jamie said from the stove. She was just finishing the eggs and placed them in 3 different plates.

"Morning," Kagome said as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Honey, I just want to say that I am sorry for putting all this marriage stuff on you so fast. If it makes you feel any better. I was arranged to be wed at your age." Jaime said turning around to place Kagome's plate in front of her. Kagome gasped at this new information about her mother and father.

"You never told me that!" Kagome said as she ate a piece of her eggs. Nodding, her mother picked up her plate and sat down at the head of the table. "Yeah it was my 18th birthday when my parents told me I was supposed to get married to Blake, your father. I was so furious with them, but as time moved on I started to like him and then like grew into love and then I had you." Jaime smiled at the memory and Kagome was left in shock. Kagome had no idea that her mother was arranged to marry her father. She thought they fell in love with each other.

'I guess I shouldn't be so mad with this but I am still pissed. Maybe getting to know Sesshoumaru won't KILL me.' Kagome thought as she nibbled on her bacon.

"Oh honey, I forgot to tell you. Today you're going to spend the day with Sesshoumaru." Her mother said from inside the refrigerator. Kagome almost spat out her food. 'Shit!'

**O.O**

**1:30p.m **

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed into a lacey white tank top and black hip huggers. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and only applied a little clear lip-gloss. 'Why am I trying to impress him? I don't even like him! But on the other hand he is hot and sexy— erm okay starting to scary myself here.' Kagome thought as she tried to smooth out the top of her head. The doorbell rung and Kagome froze. She heard her mother answer the door and greet, who she knew was Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is here to pick you up. Come down here!" Jaime called up to her. Kagome rolled her eyes annoyingly and grabbed her black jacket.

'Of course Sesshoumaru is HERE to pick me up! You told me this morning, gosh.' She thought annoyingly as she went down stairs and into the living room where her mother and Sesshoumaru was sitting, talking about something.

Sesshoumaru was wearing baggy khaki pants and a white button up shirt with the buttons undone and a tank top underneath. His hair was out and couldn't help but want to touch it. 'I wonder if it is soft.' She thought absentmindedly.

"So are you ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked standing up towering over her. Kagome nodded.

"Okay then. Have fun you guys, Oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do until the wedding." Mrs. Higurashi joked when they were at the door. Kagome laughed and opened the door. Sesshoumaru grunted at the woman's comment, but was somewhat delighted to hear her laugh for the first time he had been with her. 'Such an interesting creature,' He thought as he unlocked the door of his red sports car, got in and Kagome did too. When he started up the car, Kagome looked over at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a second before pulling out of the driveway. "It's a surprise." He finally said when they were on the highway. Kagome huffed and Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle at her childish antics. 'Very interesting, indeed' He thought.

**3:15p.m**

Sango was really bored. There was nothing to do without Kagome here for that matter. She had called her a couple of minutes ago, but her mother said that she was with a guy named Sesshoumaru. At first she thought he was one of her newest boyfriends, but Kagome would have told her if she had met someone new. That's just how tight they were.

'Doesn't matter I'll just ask her about it later on today.' Sango thought as she went to her computer and signed onto the Internet. As she waited for the internet to boost up, she played with the hem of her long white t-shirt she was wearing until her cell phone started to ring. Getting up from her wheeler chair, she answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Sango?" a masculine voice replied. Sango inwardly screamed in annoyance and sat down on her bed.

"What do you want Miroku?" she asked annoyingly.

"Now Sango, don't get so annoyed like that. I just wanted to see how you are doing." Miroku said in his defense.

"I'm fine and if that's all then I'm going to hang up the phone!" she replied, ready to hang up.

"Can I come over?" Miroku asked suddenly out of the blue.

"NO!" Sango screeched almost falling off her bed in surprise. 'Why the hell would he want to come over to my house for? Probably to do something perverted.' Sango thought angrily.

"Why not?" he asked, if she were there, Sango would have seen him pout at her refusal to let him come over.

"Because I said so pervert," Sango said.

"Please? There is nothing to do! I promise I won't be so perverted!" Miroku pleaded. When Miroku pleaded more than once Sango couldn't help but give in with a sigh. On Miroku's side of the phone, he jumped with silent glee. 'I am such a dork,' he thought to himself as a smiled played his lips at the thought of spending some time with his Sango. He wouldn't dare call her, his in public for the fear of her beating the shit out of him. Only in his head can he call her that.

"So when are you coming over?" Sango asked, looking at her clock on her wall, to estimate how long it's going take him to come over there, so she could have sometime to herself.

"As soon as you open your door, I'm outside." Miroku said.

"Wha?" was her stupid reply.

"I'm outside of your window," Miroku said more slowly. Sango ran to her window and sure enough, there he was wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants and a white t-shirt, with his hair in his usual hairstyle, smiling and waving at her.

"So are you going to open the door or not?" she saw/hear him say from her window.

"Yeah yeah," Sango said and hung up the phone. Picking up a pair of loose sweat pants and putting them on, she went down stairs and opened the door to see a smiling Miroku staring at her.

"Ello!" he greeted and Sango rolled her eyes playfully.

**O.O**

Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru parked the car in front of a carnival. "I didn't know you were the type of person to even come here!" Kagome stated when they got out of the car and started walking into the entrance. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked.

"Well today I am. It's all about having a good time right?" he asked. Kagome looked back at him and nodded. "Right"

After they paid and walked in, Kagome went over and got a map of the carnival from the info. stand. "So where do you want to go first?" Sesshoumaru asked looking around. There were roller coasters of different heights, food stands, games and even a singing contest in a nearby bar, (for adults of course).

"Do you want to go on the rollercoaster first?" Kagome asked excitedly. Sesshoumaru smelt her excitement and couldn't say no. Nodding his head, he let the young woman pull him in the direction of one the rollercoaster, feeling all of the pass biers stop and stare and him and Kagome. He didn't mind if it was him they were staring at, but when it came to Kagome being stared at by another male other than him; it angered him because he could smell their arousal. 'She's my future mate and no one but me is supposed to stare at her in that manner.' Sesshoumaru thought passively as he started growl at anyone who stared at them as they passed by.

As soon as they got there, Kagome tuned around to see him with a peeved look on his face. "Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned. She heard him growl a couple of minutes ago, but couldn't stop because there were so many people crowded around, the stands and rides.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said and gestured for her to move up, when the line moved.

**15 minutes later**

"Are you scared?" he asked her as they started to climb higher and higher into the air, overlooking the trees, streets, the whole entire carnival and everything else.

"No," she lied. She never did so well with heights. It always made her feel sickish. But she was not going to seem babyish in front of Sesshoumaru. He chuckled when he noticed she clamped her eyes shut when they were near the edge about to go down the track. He grabbed her hand, more like pried, her hand from the harness and held it in his, giving it a small squeeze. "Don't worry about it. It'll be over before you know it." He reassured her as they went down the track and Kagome couldn't help but let out a loud scream at the intense pressure that came at her. It felt like her stomach was in her throat and she couldn't breathe, but it was kind of fun to have the wind in her face. 'Don't worry about it, my ass!' she thought as she gripped Sesshoumaru's hand tightly when they went into a loop.

'I think I'm about to be sick!'

**5 minutes later**

"Come on Kagome it wasn't that bad," Sesshoumaru said chuckling slightly. Kagome snorted at that statement and exclaimed, "Well it didn't really help that YOU were laughing at me, when we went under the freakin' tunnel!"

Sesshoumaru laughed one of those rare laughs and Kagome was slightly taken back. 'He looks cute when he laughs.' She thought affectionately.

"It was pretty funny though. How about I win you something to make it up to you?" he asked putting his arm about her waist. Kagome nodded. Blushing slightly at the closeness she was to him, she could smell his cologne and was pleased to know that he smelt pretty good. Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked towards the basketball game, with a blushing Kagome with him.

'Spending time with Sesshoumaru isn't so bad after all.' Kagome thought, watching with wide eyes as Sesshoumaru made shot after shot, winning her a black and blue fuzzy super sized bear. "Thank you Sesshoumaru!" she said launching herself on him in a hug. Taken back some, Sesshoumaru slowly hugged her back.

"Your welcome." He replied and handed her the teddy bear, when they separated.

**O.O**

"Soooooooo………." Miroku said sitting on Sango's bed. Sango was at her computer looking for something fun to do. Miroku had been repeating the same thing for the past half hour.

'Maybe I should have said not to annoy the shit out of me too?' Sango thought angrily. "Soo----" he started, but was interrupted by Sango.

"What do you want Miroku?" she asked, not fully looking at him.

"Just to spend time with you, that's all Sango," he replied looking at her.

"Well you are, so stop annoying me so much." Sango muttered turning her attention back to her computer.

"You're cute when you're mad." Miroku said quietly voicing out his thoughts. He didn't think she heard him, but she did.

"What?" Sango asked turning her chair around to face him, again. She had heard what he said but just wanted to see if he would say it again.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. 'Stupid. Stupid.' He repeated in his head.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sango asked slower.

"Nothing" Miroku said.

"Sure" Sango replied, not letting her disappointment show in her voice.

'Soon I will tell her how I really feel about her.' Miroku vowed as he watched his interest type on the computer rapidly.

**O.O**

**9:00 pm**

"I had so much fun." Kagome said happily as Sesshoumaru parked the car in front of her house. "I'm glad." He replied with slight amusement in his voice. To be honest with himself, today was the most fun he had since he was a kid. Maybe having Kagome as a wife/mate wouldn't be entirely boring.

"Thank-you" Kagome whispered, leaning over and kissed him on the cheek. Taking his surprise as the chance to leave, Kagome got out of the car and ran up to her house and went in. Sesshoumaru could still feel her warm lips on his cheek and he placed his hand over the spot she kissed.

'This mere human is affecting this Sesshoumaru so' he thought as he put the car in drive and drove home. Thinking about how he would get Kagome back for that kiss, he smirked.

**O.O**

"So Kagome how was your date?" her mother asked eyeing the huge bear her daughter had in her hands.

"Yeah it was great. Sesshoumaru was awesome." Kagome smiled and ran upstairs, not stopping to speak to her father.

"Why does she talk to you and not me?" he demanded. He was the man in the house, he should be respected by both women living in the house, but his daughter wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him.

"Because I know what she is going through, Blake." Jaime said flipping the stations on the TV.

"Yeah well it's not fair." Blake whinned, slouching down even more on the couch.

"Whatever," Jaime replied, rolling her eyes at her husbands behavior.

**O.O**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**R.A.S.S**


	4. Shopping With Sango

**Author Note's: **I like the reviews that I got so far and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. I tried to revise the previous chapters. So how are all of you guys summer? Mine is going okay, I mean it's sort of weird not getting up early in the morning, but it is sort of nice not going to school for a couple of months. Well I hope you like the chapter and another one will be out soon!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

**Arranged Love**

**Chapter 4: Shopping With Sango Can Be Embarrassing**

Kagome ran up the stairs to her room and jumped onto her bed, smiling. Hugging her teddy bear, she let out a small giggle at Sesshoumaru's surprised face, when she had kissed him. 'I have never seen him show any emotion until today.' Kagome thought as she picked up her phone, she had a feeling Sango had called her today. Dialing her number, Kagome waited about 3 rings before Sango picked up phone.

"Hey Kagome, took you long enough to call me." Sango answered excitedly. Over the hours, Sango had changed into a pair of black shorts and a white form fitting shirt. Right now she was watching t.v, while sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry about that. But there are some things I need to tell you about." Kagome replied, taking off her shoes, before letting out her hair.

"What's up?" Sango asked, turning down the volume to her t.v to hear Kagome better.

"Okay," she paused, "yesterday I found out that I am going to be married to this guy in about 2 weeks." She finished, waiting for her friend's reaction.

'So the Sesshoumaru guy must be the person she's going to marry.' Sango thought putting two and two together. "Is his name Sesshoumaru?" she asked, making sure she was right,

Kagome gasped, "How do you know his name?"

"When I called you earlier, your mother told me that you were with some guy named Sesshoumaru. But the question is…….is he hott?" Sango asked excitedly, she was always interested in finding out how hot Kagome's boyfriends were, but she knew not to touch and Kagome knew the same.

Kagome laughed at her friends' excitement, to know what her soon-to-be husband looks like. "To tell you the truth, he's so hott!" Kagome gushed. Sango laughed and soon Kagome joined her.

"Does he have a brother?" Sango asked, interested. If Kagome said that Sesshoumaru was hot, if he had a brother, he must be just as hot as he is.

"Yeah, his name is Inuyasha. Their, I think, half-brothers and yes he is hot and I don't know if he is single." Kagome answered. Sango had an idea. Since Kagome was going to get married to a hottie, she might as well wear something fantastic on their honeymoon, right?

"Hey Kagome, do you want to go to the mall with me tomorrow?" Sango asked mischievously. Noticing the tone in her friends' voice, Kagome raised an eyebrow and leaned back on her head board.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to take you to the mall, to get something for the wedding or something like that. Is it a crime to want to take my best friend in the world to the mall to hang out?" Sango said, pouting a little. Sighing Kagome agreed and Sango squealed silently to herself.

"Alright then Miss Hyper, I'll see you tomorrow at 1:30 okay?" Kagome said, yawning slightly into the phone. It was about 11:30 at night and she really wanted to go to sleep. Sango agreed and they both said goodnight before hanging up the phone. Kagome sighed as she pulled off her clothes and put on her night clothes. Climbing into her comfy bed, she yawned and grabbed the fuzzy bear Sesshoumaru had won for her. Nuzzling her head into the stomach of the bear, Kagome fell asleep with peaceful dreams.

Sango sat on her bed, thinking about where she should take Kagome for her honeymoon gift. Looking at her clock on her nightstand, she noticed that it was 20 minutes to 12. But she was not sleepy at all. Sighing in frustration, she flipped the channel to some dumb movie and waited for sleep to over come her.

**O.O**

She felt very warm. Not just warm, but protected. How could you get that from hugging a carnival bear? Something was not right. Kagome could feel something hold her down and slowly opened her eyes to see a white t-shirt. 'Okay that's weird because the bear wasn't wearing any clothes!' Kagome thought analyzing the fact that someone, that smelled really good was in her bed, holding her down.

"Your finally up?" a voice whispered to her. Kagome didn't even gasp or make some kind of noise he thought she would.

"What are you doing in my room, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked sitting up, stretching, when he let her go. Kagome was used to him being around her, so she wasn't as surprised to see him in her bed. That sort of freaked her out a bit, she just met him the day before yesterday and now he was in her bed and she didn't mind. With anyone else that would have been their ass.

When Sesshoumaru had came to Kagome's house to see how she was doing, her mother told him that she was upstairs asleep, so he went upstairs and up to her room. When he opened the door, he saw her sleeping with the bear he had won for her yesterday. Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit and moved over to her bed and took the bear out of her grasp. He watched her face go from calm to annoyance in 3 seconds flat. Not wanting her to wake up just yet, Sesshoumaru took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and heard her sigh in contentment.

It took her about an hour to wake up and all the while he was watching her as she slept. Sesshoumaru heard her question and shrugged. "What? I can't see my soon-to-be wife without a reason?" he asked, watching her as she blushed and slipped out of bed. To him, it felt right having her in bed with him like this and couldn't wait until she was finally his.

Glancing at the clock, Kagome groaned when she saw what time it was. It was 1:00 already and she was no where near ready. "Shit!" she cursed as she went into her closet and came out 5 minutes later with a change of clothes in her hands.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her in a velvety but curious voice. He didn't want her going out with some guy! He would kill the bastard before he got the chance to get in the car with her.

"To the mall with Sango in 25 minutes," Kagome said pulling her hair into a loose bun.

"hn" Sesshoumaru grunted. He wanted to spend time with her today. It was strange, instead of doing things he was normally used to doing; he found himself wanting to spend all of his time with her.

"By the time, I get out of the shower, you better be downstairs or something." Kagome said as she grabbed her clothes and underwear, and went into her bathroom.

"Why should I? After the wedding I will see you nude whether you want me to or not." Sesshoumaru said, after she closed the door.

"Whatever, Sesshoumaru" Kagome shouted from the closed door and Sesshoumaru smirked. He turned on the television and waited for Kagome to come out of the shower. 7 minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a white sleeveless shirt that had in golden letters 'Love Sean' on it and dark blue Levis shorts. Kagome shook her head once she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still sitting on her bed. 'He is really stubborn' she thought as she brushed her hair.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off of her small, gorgeous form. He found himself becoming very excited, when he saw her bend down to put lotion on her long creamy legs. He couldn't wait until they were on their honeymoon. He could finally make her his and have an heir.

"Sesshoumaru stop staring. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I'm in my own room!" Kagome muttered turning around to see him still staring at her. Shaking her head, Kagome went into her closet and got her tennis shoes. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kagome started to put on her shoes, when she felt Sesshoumaru press up against her, hugging her from behind.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked, dropping her shoe.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent.

"Yeah, Sango wants to treat me out I guess." Kagome said looking at the t.v briefly to see what channel Sesshoumaru turned it to, The Suit Life of Zack and Cody was one of her favorite t.v shows on Disney Channel.

"I want to come with you then?" Sesshoumaru demanded, causing Kagome to giggle.

"You sound like a little kid, you know that. You can't come, because it's girls only. It's just to the mall Sesshoumaru, don't be so overprotective." Kagome said reassuringly, patting his arm. "Could you please let go now, I have to get ready."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly let go of her and sat back down on the bed. Kagome resumed getting her shoes on, when Sango's honked for her outside. Standing up, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was already watching her and got an idea.

"Do you want to meet my friend?" Kagome asked, going up to him. Nodding his head slowly, Kagome grabbed his hand and led him down the long hallway, down the stairs and out the door to meet Sango.

**O.O**

Sango woke up at 12:30 pm from her little brother, Kohaku banging on her door, yelling at her to wake up and turn off her alarm. "All right I'm up, just shut the hell up!" she shouted sitting up on her bed. She turned off her alarm and heard Kohaku mutter something under his breath before leaving her door, to go back to his room. Scratching her head, Sango got up, went to her bathroom and came out 10 minutes later, with a towel wrapped around her body. While she was looking for something to wear, Sango couldn't help but wonder why Miroku was acting so weird yesterday. Sure she heard what he said, but was disappointed when he didn't have the balls enough to say it again. She knew he had a crush on her, and she had one on him but she wanted him to make the first move. Stupid, yes but she wanted him to come to her not the other way around.

"Ah ha!" Sango muttered in triumph, when she found her missing black shirt and short jeans skirt. Putting them on, Sango looked through her closet again and put on a pair of black flip flops. Brushing her hair and putting it into a high ponytail, she grabbed her wallet and keys and walked out of her room. Going down the stairs, she made herself a piece of toast before going out the door and into her blue BMW. Nibbling on her toast, Sango started the car and was out of her drive-way by 1:15.

By the time Sango got to Kagome's house it was 1:25 and she had finished off her toast. Honking her horn, Sango looked over on the side of the drive-way to see a silver Mercedes. "Since when did the Higurashi's get a new car?" Sango asked herself, leaning over the passenger seat, trying to inspect the car further. She was brought out of her musings when she saw Kagome come out of the house with a hot guy following behind her. "Oh…My….Gosh!" she muttered to herself, sizing him up before turning off the car and getting out to meet her friend and hottie. Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and hugged her friend. Sesshoumaru shoved him hands into his pockets as he watched his fiancé hug her friend.

'Women' he thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when he heard them giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sango meet my soon-to-be husband Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru meet my best friend Sango." Kagome said after letting go of Sango so that the both of them could see each other. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in her direction and Sango gave him a short wave.

"You're right Kagome, he's hot." Sango said out of the blue, now enjoying the blush that quickly creped over her friend's cheeks. Sesshoumaru smirked at what Sango said and couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Kagome slapped Sango lightly on the shoulder.

"Sango!" she yelled; Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's smirk and groaned. 'I am never going to live this down with him!' she thought as she planned various way to get back at her blabber mouth of a friend.

"What! That's what you said! I'm just telling you, your right." Sango said laughing a little, holding up her hands in defense when Kagome held up her fist threateningly. "Well Sesshoumaru it was nice meeting you, but Kagome and I need to get going if we are going to avoid traffic." Sango said nodding at him, getting into the car. Before closing the door, she looked at him and asked; "Oh that reminds me, Is your brother single?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled once again and nodded. Kagome and her friend amused him way to much. Sesshoumaru also wondered what Kagome said about him when he wasn't there. It just made it more interesting to get to know her better when they were married and even before then.

"Alrighty then," Sango said closing the door, starting up the car, and turned on the radio waiting for Kagome to finish talking to Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned away from Sango and looked at Sesshoumaru, who still held a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You think I'm hot, huh?" he replied, raising a delicate eyebrow at her. Kagome blushed and looked the other way. Sesshoumaru laughed and gave her a hug, which she returned. "I'll be here when you get back, okay." He whispered. Kagome nodded and he let her go. Kagome waved goodbye as she got into the car and Sango backed out of the drive-way, with Sesshoumaru watching them leave.

"He's really hot, Kagome. Did you do it with him yet?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow, as she pulled out of the drive-way and made a right turn. Kagome could feel her face grow hot and knew that she was blushing. "WHAT!" she boomed. 'What has gotten into Sango? She's acting like Miroku!' Kagome thought as she turned on the A/C hoping that it might cool down her heated skin.

"What? I was just asking!" Sango muttered, thinking that she said nothing wrong.

**O.O**

45 minutes later, Sango and Kagome reached the mall and were now looking for a place to go in and shop. Looking around, Sango smiled and dragged Kagome into Victoria Secret's. "Sango, what are we doing in here?" Kagome asked, looking around the light pink room. It wasn't as if she didn't like to come in here or anything, how else was she going to buy her underwear! But Sango was an undercover pervert, when it came to dressing up for a boyfriend. How Kagome knew that kind of information, was something she just didn't know.

"Kagome you're getting married! Sesshoumaru is a hot piece of ass! Ya'll are bound to do something on your honeymoon, so you might as well dress up from him!" Sango exclaimed looking at Kagome like she was crazy. If she had a husband as hot as Sesshoumaru, she would have jumped him before he got in the door, before they got married. But then again, it was just her. Kagome blushed at the mere thought of having sex with Sesshoumaru, she just met him and now she has to dress up for him. Wasn't that going a little to fast?

"I don't think--"she was about to protest when someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning around, Kagome was met with blue eyes staring at her.

"Kouga! What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked startled, moving back some. Kouga was her personal stalker, along with Hojo of course, throughout high school. He always thought and said that she was his woman and she would always tell him that she didn't see him that way, but he would never take a hint. He was so bloody dense. Kouga was wearing a black button up shirt with all the buttons undone with a white tank top underneath and blue baggy jeans. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail as usual and his icy blue eyes shinned, as he set his glaze on Kagome.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." He said simply. Looking behind her, he saw Sango give him a glare and smiled at her smugly. "Hey Sango." As a reply he got the finger.

"I'm fine, but really you can go now." Kagome said turning back around, to get on with whatever Sango was planning, but couldn't because Kouga grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Kagome, why do you smell like a dog?" he asked. He didn't notice it the first time he approached her because he was happy to see her, but now he could smell dog and it was all over her too! He wanted to know who was touching his woman.

"That's none of you business" Kagome said, staring to get angry. How dare he ask her business? What she did at home was her business. Kouga usually said some stupid shit that would piss her off, but this took it over the top.

"Yes it is! You're my woman and why did you let some fucker put his scent all over you?" Kouga asked, fuming on the inside.

"I am not your woman for the last fucking time! Leave me alone Kouga before I get a restraining order against you!" Kagome said, voice low, with her eyes narrowed. Kouga took the hint when he felt her anger rise and the customers at the store started to look in their direction.

"I will be back for you Kagome" he said leaving the store to go somewhere else in the mall.

"God I hate him." Sango muttered and Kagome nodded in her head in agreement. Sango really never liked him to much because he had this cocky attitude that made her want to slap the shit out him, whenever he opened his big mouth.

"Anyway, what are we doing in here again?" Kagome asked trying to forget what happened a couple of minutes ago.

Sango smiled and brought her over to a rack that had some very interesting clothing and watched as Kagome blushed. "I think you should buy one of these for Sesshoumaru" Sango said as she examined one.

"For him or for me?" Kagome asked trying not to get where Sango was coming from.

"For you" Sango asked, nudging Kagome with her elbow.

"Uh……" was all she could say.

**O.O**

**Hope you liked it and review so that you can find out what happens NEXT! **

**R.A.S.S**


End file.
